1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage machines, and in particular to an automated machine for making semi-frozen beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semi-frozen beverages are very popular. A wide variety of flavors are available at commercial establishments. Nonalcoholic, semi-frozen beverages are commonly made from fruit juices, flavorings, sweeteners and other ingredients, which are typically blended, mixed and/or stirred to produce slush-like consistencies. An advantage of such beverages is that they can be served and consumed without adding ice. Therefore, semi-frozen beverages tend to be popular with commercial establishments such as convenience stores and fast-food restaurants, which can quickly and efficiently dispense them in significant quantities.
Alcoholic semi-frozen beverages are also very popular. Little or no skill or training is necessary to operate the automated equipment for producing semi-frozen beverages. Moreover, significant commercial quantities can be produced in volume, as opposed to mixing drinks individually. Sales of significant commercial quantities can thus be efficiently achieved. Therefore, semi-frozen beverages tend to be popular with operators and patrons of commercial drinking establishments.
Semi-frozen beverages are also popular in noncommercial settings, including private residences. Previous equipment for making semi-frozen beverages has tended to be less efficient and less reliable than the present invention. Heretofore there has not been available an automated machine for making semi-frozen beverages with the advantages and features of the present invention.